This invention relates to an apparatus for deflecting and trapping bullets, fragments and particulate during target shooting with deformable bullets, and particularly to a bullet trap for use with an air gun which shoots lead pellets, which bullet trap provides total protection against splattering of spent pellets, fragments and particulate.
The term "bullet" is used in a broad sense herein to mean any projectile shot from devices such as firearms, air guns, or any device which hurls a projectile.
In target shooting it is customary to use a bullet trap immediately behind the target for deflecting and trapping spent bullets. The anti-splatter bullet trap of this invention is particularly well suited for use as the bullet trap of the system for retrieval and replacement of targets which is described in detail in another patent application filed by the inventors of this application on the same day as this application Ser. No. 144,417, filed Jan. 14, 1988, and assigned to the same assignee, said other application being entitled "Target Retrieval System" and identified by Attorneys File No. 973-1000 (hereinafter "applicants' cofiled application").
The principal problem encountered with prior art bullet traps of which the inventors are away is the splattering of bullet fragments and particulate and occasional ricochet of a spent bullet. As deformable lead bullets strike the metal deflector plate of a bullet trap, small fragments and particulate tend to splatter outwardly and sometimes escape the trap. Also, spent bullets may ricochet sufficiently that they are not caught in the well of the bullet trap, occasionally with sufficient force to create a danger to bystanders. While conventional bullet traps do catch most spent bullets, fragments and particulate, the lead debris which escapes the trap is deposited on the floor or on the ground near the bullet trap assembly.
Deposit of lead fragments and particulate on a floor or on the ground creates a serious danger to small children who later play or crawl near where the bullet trap has been used. Children playing with toys, balls, etc., in the area can pick up lead dust and small lead particles on such toys or on their hands. Children often put toys and their hands up to their mouths and thus are in danger of ingesting lead. This can cause a child to become ill and might even cause death from lead poisoning.
Aside from the danger of lead poisoning, the splattering of lead dust and small particles on a floor or on the ground is unsightly and objectionable and requires cleaning of the area after the use of a bullet trap. Furthermore, inasmuch as lead from bullet traps is often reclaimed by serious marksmen, lead which escapes the trap results in monetary loss.